erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Bridgette and Geoff
This article focuses on the interactions between Bridgette and Geoff. Overview Geoff was immediately attracted to Bridgette as soon as she arrived on the island. Hints of their soon to be relationship was hinted in the opening sequence. In Total Drama Island, with the help of fellow team mates DJ and Duncan, they tried to get them as close as possible, though the relationship between the two was often a rocky one, as Geoff would say or do something to try to impress her, but would end up repelling or even offending her instead. Later in the season, Bridgette shows signs of returning his feelings, and the couple started going steady. Once they got together, they became inseparable. In Total Drama Action, their relationship quickly gets on everyones nerves,as they continually made out, so they were voted them off very quickly(but the two didn't seem to mind). After their elimination, the couple were chosen by the producers to host the Aftermath show. However, their relationship faces some problems as Geoff becomes obsessed both the show ratings and his popularity. Eventually, with the help of Heather, Leshawna, Shane, and Owen, they manage to bring Geoff back to normal. He then apologize to Bridgette and the two continue their relationship. It is revealed in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, the two got into a fight after Geoff's rising popularity over Bridgette's, and in return for eying another girl, hit him with her surfboard. However, the two eventually apologize with each other during a live press conference. Their relationship took a turn for the worst when Bridgette found out that Geoff wouldn't be competing in Total Drama World Tour, thus Bridgette was seen falling for Alejandro. This put their relationship in serious trouble. However, by the end of the Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Geoff forgives Bridgette after her apology song, and the two share passionate kisses. After Blaineley sends Bridgette away to Siberia, Geoff is deeply concerned for her safety, and exacts revenge on Blaineley. Upon Bridgette's return, the two reunite (albeit, after several interruptions), and resume their relationship. Total Drama Island Opening sequence In the opening sequence, Geoff and Bridgette are seen sitting on Bridgette's surfboard and looking at each other lovingly, before reacting in disgust to the smell of Owen's fart bursting out of the water. Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 Brief nuances of the relationship show when Geoff smiles and starts talking to Bridgette as soon as she arrives on the island. When the teams are announced, Bridgette looks at Geoff and then Geoff smiles at Bridgette, clearly glad that they are on the same team. Not Quite Famous When the contestants are getting ready for the talent show, Geoff asked Bridgette if she can really stand on her hands for twenty minutes and he and some of the other guys make a bet that she can't. The Sucky Outdoors Geoff tells Bridgette that she pitches a tent like a guy (which even he realized sounded wrong and offensive in his confessional). Bridgette, was indeed offended by this. Geoff hastily tells her that she isn't stereotypically girly and that he admires her for that, however, this did not make up for his previous comment. When the Killer Bass wake up the next morning, Bridgette is seen cuddling with Geoff in her sleep. Up the Creek Geoff tried showing his feelings to Bridgette this episode, and seemed shocked to see that she would choose to partner up with Courtney over him, and in the confessional thought that they had "a thing." Earlier that day he made a heart-shaped clay bowl decorated with macaroni noodles and a torn group picture inside the bowl that puts him and Bridgette beside each other. He also added a description reading "I hope you think of me whenever you drop loose change into this." Geoff tells DJ about it, but DJ finds the move incredibly corny and gives him advice about the right way to approach Bridgette, generally telling him to be more subtle and not force his feelings on Bridgette so quickly. Meanwhile, Bridgette confides in Courtney about the heart-shaped bowl, which Geoff had left under her bed sheets while she was brushing her teeth. Bridgette and Courtney both found Geoff's gift cheesy and lame. Later on, Bridgette agrees with Geoff about which route to take. Geoff thinks this means that Bridgette is falling for him and smiles at her, but Bridgette dully asks what he's looking at and they press on. While treking Boney Island, Geoff is injured during the challenge (getting a splinter in his leg). Bridgette and every other camper wildly exaggerated Geoff's injury, but with DJ's help, Bridgette became close with Geoff as she had first-aid training and therefore tended to him. After Harold had used their canoe paddles as firewood, Bridgette asked how they were ever gonna get back home. Geoff immediately volenteered to push the group and their canoes back to the island, but Bridgette worried about Geoff's condition, convinces DJ to push for them, and were cheering when they won the challenge. Geoff's resolve to keep pressing on despite his injury most likely impressed Bridgette, as she accidentally breaks Geoff's present to her at the end of the episode. She asks Courtney for glue, but Courtney tells her not to waste her time fixing it. Bridgette smiles as she looks down at the remains of the clay bowl and says to herself that perhaps she would. If You Can't Take The Heat... When DJ tells Bridgette that Geoff digs her, she says that he is "kinda cute." Geoff tells her that she looks good when she's cooking, but irritates her when he compares her to his friend Evan's "really hot mom." DJ pulls Geoff away before he can say anything else that would offend her, which he probably would. Who Can You Trust? Geoff and Bridgette are in a cooking challenge, where Bridgette must make sashimi of the fugu blowfish, the world's most poisonous fish. Despite the high risk of getting poisoned from improper preparation, Geoff eats Bridgette's food with only slight hesitation and is not poisoned, winning the challenge. Later on, to celebrate, Geoff and Bridgette go swimming together. Bridgette admired Geoff for being brave enough to eat the fish. Geoff gives her a smile and tells her that he trusts her. When DJ's bunny was in danger, Bridgette tried to help Geoff get it back, but to no avail. She was seen feeling bad for Geoff when he had to explain to DJ what had happened. X-Treme Torture Bridgette and Gwen find a romantic haiku poem by an anonymous author. Bridgette assumes the haiku was written by Trent for Gwen, but Gwen believes the haiku was written by Geoff for Bridgette. The two then end up having a small feud where they insult each other's crushes and make a bet (two nights' worth of dessert) that the haiku was for themselves. Bridgette adamantly defends Geoff and his flaws, especially offended when Gwen insinuated that Geoff probably didn't even know what a haiku was. However, Geoff admits that he actually doesn't know what a haiku is, which meant he was not the author. While extracting information from him, Bridgette learned that Geoff considered writing his crush's name in the snow with urine to be a romantic gesture. Bridgette also learns that Geoff has a tattoo on his butt, which Geoff is eager to show her. She shields her eyes the first time he shows it off, but looks at it the second time. Eventually, it was revealed that the haiku was written by Harold for Leshawna. Brunch of Disgustingness After the teams are dissolved, Geoff and Bridgette talk, saying they will miss being on the same team. They were about to kiss, but Chris drags Bridgette to her new cabin and Geoff says to himself that he will miss her. Geoff gave Bridgette a pep talk during the challenge (despite her no longer being on his team) when Bridgette, a vegetarian, was faced with eating meat. Bridgette found it sweet of Geoff to go out of his way to help her through her moral troubles and succeeded in eating the meal she was having trouble with even though the boys gave him a hard time about it. At the end of the episode, both Geoff (on a boat that was taking his team to a spa since he won) and Bridgette (in her new cabin) look forlornly out their respective windows. No Pain, No Game Eva, who was determined to make Bridgette's life miserable for voting her off in The Big Sleep, forced Lindsay to pick Bridgette to go into the leech-infested barrel. As an act of chivalry, Geoff volunteers to take her place (but only stayed in for an absurd 9.9999999999999999 seconds and was disqualified since he had to stay in for ten seconds). Hide and Be Sneaky The guys' alliance was established in this episode after it was realized that the girls outnumber the guys 6 to 4, and there was concern amongst the guys that the girls would team up and pick off the guys one by one. Geoff was hesitant to enter the alliance at first because he didn't view Bridgette as an adversary, but conceded after the peer pressure overwhelmed him. It was decided later on that they would vote off Bridgette due to her athletic abilities and popularity. Geoff tried to convince his alliance-mates to choose another girl, but he was outnumbered 3 to 1 and crumbled under the pressure again. Since the girls were not a tightly-knit and solid unit like the guys were, they could not unanimously decide on a boy to vote off. Because of this, Bridgette was the one voted off in this episode. Before she boarded the Boat of Losers, Geoff stopped Bridgette, saying he would miss her. She was happy to see him one last time before leaving and asked him if he didn't vote her off. Much to the guys' surprise, Geoff told Bridgette that he didn't vote her off. Bridgette is touched by this sentiment and believes him. They almost kiss, but Geoff notices Bridgette's stench (as she had been sprayed by a skunk earlier) and flees from her, bidding her farewell from a distance. Bridgette seems kind of sad when this occurs. Due to breaking the rules of the Guys' alliance, Duncan, DJ, and Owen tie Geoff up and hang him upside down in a tree as punishment. That's Off the Chain! After Bridgette's departure, Geoff was so upset that he sang solemn songs for her in the confessional stall badly, without realizing that he missed breakfast. When building his bike, he named it after Bridgette, even putting a picture of her face in the front of the bike. In the confessional after naming his bike Bridgette he gives a shout out to her saying he was sorry he couldn't convince the other guys to vote someone else off. He then says even though she was stinking from the skunk she still was athletic, nice and hot, and asked for forgiveness. Haute Camp-ture After Geoff was voted off in the previous episode, they are seen at Playa Des Losers in a hot tub making out with each other. They are officially considered a couple by this point, as there is no moment where Bridgette isn't with Geoff. Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island They are seen together making out almost constantly. When the campers split into teams to retrieve the million dollar case, they both formed an exclusive team together to find it, though they were less obligated in finding the case than they were in continuing to make out with each other. In the special alone, they made out about four times. It also appears that making out has turned him into a ladies' man, for he successfully flirts with Bridgette multiple times when unable to in the past. They were so glued to each other that they even passed by the case, which was hanging right over their heads as they made out once more. During the special, Bridgette accidentally injures Geoff several times due to her clumsiness. He was accidentally pushed off a cliff (his head landed on a rock) and when Bridgette spots a baby moose and feels sorry for it when it unsuccessfully tries to reach a high branch to feed. Geoff helps it to ease her and she happily rushes to him, only to accidentally shove him and the calf to the ground and anger its mother, which chased both of them all over the island. Geoff fears that she will accidentally kill him by the end of the day, but loves her nonetheless since he admires her for being sweet, caring, and down to earth. To get away from the moose they climb a diving board. After Justin's plane crashes in the diving board, destroying the boards structure beams, they both fall along with several others past the dock and into the water. Because the case gets swallowed by a shark, they both qualify for Total Drama Action. Total Drama Action Opening sequence Geoff and Bridgette are about to make out in the ending scene until they notice everyone looking at them. They stop making out and look to the screen awkwardly. Monster Cash Throughout the episode, Geoff and Bridgette choose to make out rather then focusing on the challenge, even making out under an umbrella even though they were being chased by a giant moister controlled by Chef. However, halfway through the episode, they decide to focus a bit more on winning the million dollars. However, shortly after they resolve to do this, they are both seen making out endlessly in the confessional, falling out of the seat as they did so. Consequentially, they are soon thereafter captured by the animatronic monster (which Chris McLean told them was on a murderous frenzy) and are dropped down at a high altitude. They both scream their proclamations of love to each other and kiss while falling. However, since the monster was not real and was being controlled by Chef Hatchet, the couple lands in a giant bouncing castle and survive. Alien Resurr-eggtion In the beginning of this episode, the two continue to make out during breakfast, when Chris announced the challenge, and when Duncan told them to move because they were holding up the foodline. The movie genre was based around aliens, and their goal was to capture alien eggs without being caught by Chef. However the couple didn't seem to care, and took it as an opportunity to make out more. When the rest of the cast heard them kissing, they thought it was Chef, but when Beth found out it was them, the castmates, especially Duncan, grew irritated. The two tried to follow the rest of the cast to the boiler room, where the eggs were hidden, but Duncan told them that he wasn't losing a challenge because the lovebirds are always the first ones gone. After the two confessed their love for each other and made out even more, Chef found them, he commented on their love then shot them, thus losing the challenge. In the end, when Chris announced the very first double elimination, the two lovers did not escape, and everyone, but the two took the chance to vote them off, even mocking them in the confessional. Bridgette was holding Geoff's hand before they got eliminated. Both of them were voted off due to everyone being annoyed with their kissing. When Chris asked what their final words were, Geoff and Bridgette once again make out, much to everyone's disbelief and disgust. They keep kissing as they head over to the Lame-o-sine where they fall in it as Chef closes the door with the limo leaving. Except for the Awards Ceremony, they are kissing basically throughout the entire episode. .]] In a scene that takes place after the elimination, Geoff and Bridgette were offended to be kicked off just because they were making out. After arguing about the million dollar prize, and if it was more important than Geoff's moms macaroni and cheese, the two break up for a few seconds and then start to make out in the lame-o-sine. The Aftermath: I Because they were the first to be voted off, Geoff and Bridgette were given their own show called Total Drama Action Aftermath where they had special segments and interviewed the recently-eliminated and non-participating contestants. Throughout the episode, Bridgette and Geoff argued about Trent and Gwen's relationship (more specifically, the ending of said relationship) and whether or not Trent had been unfairly voted off; Geoff was on Gwen's side while Bridgette was on Trent's. When Bridgette mentions Trent's kiss with Heather, Geoff ends up saying that Heather is the hottest girl on the show, much to everyone's surprise and/or disgust (especially Bridgette). A jealous Bridgette pushes him out of his chair and suggests that maybe he should be dating Heather if he thinks she's so hot. Geoff retorts that Bridgette should be dating Trent since she continues to vehemently defend him and his actions. Eventually, Bridgette angrily calls for a commercial break, but Geoff misinterprets this and believes Bridgette is breaking up with him. This causes him to panic and overreact. After the break, Geoff and Bridgette are separated by Izzy as they stew in their anger and jealously. Eventually, the two forgave each other after hearing the song Trent wrote for Gwen right after she broke up with him. Emotionally moved by Trent's broken heart, Geoff tells Bridgette that she is the hottest girl on the planet. She happily returns the sentiment for Geoff; Trent seems almost envious of the healthy relationship Geoff and Bridgette have. The two make out as the show comes to a close and are still at it well after everyone else has left the set (except for the janitor; Geoff and Bridgette courteously lift their feet up to the couch so he can clean the floor). The Aftermath: II Their relationship has taken a turn for the worse due to Geoff's sudden love for fame. All he cares about are the show's ratings and the desire to look good (courtesy of Chris' dietitian and Justin's dermatologist). He even went so far as to comment Bridgette on how she'll get fat if she doesn't watch her carbohydrate intake when she was eating DJ's mom's sandwiches, thus prompting her to attack him and force-feed him the sandwiches. She hates Geoff's new fame-hungry personality and is constantly frustrated at him when he lets his vanity take over. It got very dramatic after Geoff said this about DJ's sandwiches. "A moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips." Bridgette also disliked how Geoff treated Gwen when he interrogated her about her failed relationship with Trent and her alleged romance with Duncan, and was angry when he tried to get Gwen to step into a pool of piranhas. Desperate, she asks Gwen how to deal with Geoff while posing as a fake caller. At the end of the show, she yanks at his ear painfully and says that they need to have a talk immediately. The Aftermath: III During the third Aftermath, Bridgette keeps her eye on Geoff, constantly warning him to behave himself through subtle motions or telling him flat out. Geoff tries, but doesn't seem to get the message, as he is still obsessed with the show's growing ratings. When Bridgette makes clear that despite this being a reality show they must stay true to their friends, Geoff shoots her down by explaining that that's not what the audience wants to hear from the cast. Geoff then introduces Truth or Electrocution, in which he straps guests in the electric chair and shocks them if they lie, an act that infuriated Bridgette. She tries to dissuade the guests from complying with Geoff's insane demands. During the show, Geoff continually harasses and tortures the guest contestants, which finally pushes Bridgette to the breaking point. She declares that the two of them are through, causing noticeable distress for Geoff. She refuses to talk to him, instead having Owen talk to him for her. Geoff brushes it off and carries on with the show, but tries to flirt with Bridgette. She punches him in the arm when he reminds her she once had the hots for him, but he takes it as encouragement. When Leshawna finally comes up, she demands an explanation for Geoff's behavior, which gives Bridgette an idea of how to deal with Geoff. She, Leshawna, Owen, and Heather strap Geoff in the electric chair and force him to answer all the questions without lying. She asks him if he really is a self-centered jerk or if this is what he thinks the audience wants, and if he no longer needs her. He says that this is the real him and that he doesn't need Bridgette, but is electrocuted. Geoff finally gives in and admits he is crazy about Bridgette, and is sorry for his behavior. She is moved and forgives him, saying that they are an item as long as he behaves. They proceed to make out like they used to for the rest of the show, but Owen short-circuits the power in the process, electrocuting them both. Then they started making out again. Mutiny on the Soundstage One of the questions were "Where was the weirdest place Bridgette and Geoff ever made out?" Duncan had no idea, but Beth answered correctly. She told this crazy story that Bridgette always talked about. The answer was inside Chris' tanning bed. Flashbacks showed Chris about to go in the tanning bed, but when he opens it, Bridgette and Geoff were inside it, making out. The Aftermath: IV Geoff and Bridgette made-out during the contorting segment of the show. After Chris came back, Bridgette and Geoff went to the back room to make out. When Chris gave them an opportunity to ask questions, they ignored him and continued to make out. They were not seen voting due to this. Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special In this episode, Celebrity Manhunt reveals that after hosting the aftermaths, Geoff's popularity went up higher than Bridgette's. This resulted in Bridgette having to deal with a "bunch of Geoff stalkers." After Bridgette sees Geoff looking at another girl while in the airport, she hits him with her surfboard. However, the two quickly patch things up at a press conference. It is also shown that the couple were so popular that they appear in the front cover of several celebrity magazines and even received the nickname "Gidgette." The two are seen making out again while everyone is watching the awards show outside. When Geoff decided to go get help after the cast was stranded, he asked Bridgette if she wanted to come along. She decided to stay and work on her tan. He was cool with it saying, "Who am I to come between a hottie and her rays?.” ''When Bridgette wakes up, she worries about Geoff. At the Celebrity Manhunt studio, Geoff is devastated that he does not qualify for season three with Bridgette. Later, Bridgette advances to season three while Geoff does not. In the confessional, Bridgette is heartbroken that Geoff fails to make it to the next season and says that she will win for both of them. She then starts crying. Total Drama Action Alternate Realities The couple's alternate reality features them in a family genre drama call "''Bridgette and Geoff Plus Chef," with Chef as their baby. Total Drama World Tour Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 While Geoff did not qualify for Total Drama World Tour, Bridgette did. Almost immediately, she is captivated by the charms of Alejandro, but informs him that she has a boyfriend. However, she seems to forget all about this throughout the episode. Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2 In the confessional, Bridgette lets Geoff know that there is nothing up between her and Alejandro, but while telling him this, she begins to compliment Alejandro's thick, dark hair. She immediately covers for this, changing the word dark to "blond," referring to Geoff's hair color. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better Throughout the episode, Bridgette keeps reminding herself that she has a boyfriend such as when Noah tries to hug her for warmth. However, after accidentally kissing Alejandro, she says that she already 'kinda has a boyfriend', nearly denying Geoff. At one point in the confessional, Bridgette admits that usually she never is interested in other guys when Geoff's around due to them always making out, but, with him not around and Alejandro working his charm, she actually may miss him. Eventually, Bridgette falls for Alejandro's trap, leading to her elimination. While taking the Drop of Shame, Bridgette scolds herself for falling for Alejandro charms and fears that Geoff will never forgive her. Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water '' to Geoff for her previous actions.]] During the beginning of the episode, Geoff didn't want to see Bridgette because she cheated on him with Alejandro and kept trying to do something else for the show. As Beth tries to talk Bridgette into seeing Geoff again, Bridgette realizes that she has no choice. Bridgette felt so guilty, she sang a song of apology to Geoff. However throughout the song, he doesn't completely accept her apology and protests that she embarrassed him. After the song ends, Geoff continues to avoid Bridgette and the two later get into a fight based on their actions for what happened during the competition. Then Blaineley makes them fight in a boxing match. As the two were getting ready to fight, they suddenly stopped and ended up making out. Geoff finally forgives Bridgette, much to Blaineley's outrage and to the delight of Katie and Sadie. Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon In this episode, Geoff and Bridgette sing a duet, Save This Show, together The two have resolved their problems regarding Alejandro from the last aftermath episode, and get along perfectly fine. At one part of the show, to add drama and to get more money, Blaineley showed a clip of Alejandro. Bridgette put a paper back over her head and tried to ignore it. She and Geoff then kiss through the bag, angering Blaineley. Aftermath Aftermayhem Throughout the episode, Geoff is concerned about Bridgette's safety when she is sent away to Siberia by Blaineley, making Geoff angry. When Blaineley used chances to remind everyone about Bridgette kissing a pole, Geoff dismissed the comments for being more concerned about her safety, meaning Geoff has already forgiven and Bridgette about that incident. When Bridgette says she can't get back until Bruno's paw is alright, Geoff seems shocked about how long they will be separated again. Hawaiian Style Geoff happily reintroduces Bridgette, who returns by surfing onto the Hawaiian set. However, Bruno has come along with her. Geoff and Bridgette attempt to kiss when Bruno suddenly punches Geoff. After scolding the bear, Bridgette explains that Bruno has become possessive and hurts any one who gets within three feet of her. Their attempt to even touch elbows causes Bruno to growl at Geoff. Later, Geoff and Bridgette attempt to hug before going to commercial. Bruno tries to attack, but the tea he drank from Harold causes him to sleep and he falls on Geoff instead. In the end, Bruno loosens his possessiveness when he's more interested in using a heavily bandaged Blaineley as a chew-toy. When they tried to hug at the end of the episode, Courtney interrupts them by reminding them that they hadn't given her a prize yet. Hawaiian Punch Geoff and Bridgette were together mostly through the whole episode and swam away from the island together when the volcano erupted causing the island to be covered in lava. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island .]] Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! When the entire old cast appears on a yacht, Bridgette and Geoff are dancing together at the bow. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Pilot Logo Loco-Motive Talent Show Action DarkWing Buggy Trivia *This couple openly makes out more than any other in the show. *Both fear being separated from each other. *Both have natural blonde hair color. *Both have participated in twenty-three episodes each. **Twenty-one episodes of Total Drama Island, and two episodes of Total Drama Action for Geoff. **Seventeen episodes of Total Drama Island, two episodes of Total Drama Action, and four episodes of Total Drama World Tour for Bridgette. * Both have gotten a smelly stench on them. Geoff in X-Treme Torture and Search and Do Not Destroy and Bridgette in Hide And Be Sneaky. *This is the fastest couple to get back together, in this case breaking up and getting back together in the same episode. The second shortest is Duncan and Courtney, who broke up in Top Dog and got back together two episodes later. **This was the third of six couples to ever break up. The others being Harold and Leshawna, Gwen and Trent, Courtney and Duncan, Duncan and Gwen, and Izzy and Owen. **This is also the only one of these six couples which has gotten back together after their break-up and is currently still ongoing. *This is the first couple to sing a duet. The others being Duncan and Gwen (Greek Mix) and Alejandro and Heather (This Is How We Will End It). **This is the only couple who sing a duet after being established. **This is also the only one of the three that was formed in Total Drama Island. *This is one of the only relationships to be given a name by another character. They are named "Gidgette," a hybrid of their two names. **The others being Duncan and Courtney, called "Duncney," and Gwen and Duncan, called "Gwuncan." **An interesting note is that "Gidgette" is a misspelling of the literary character Gidget, who, like Bridgette, is a surfer. **Also this is the only one that doesn't feature Duncan in it. *This is one of only two couples that started in Total Drama Island that is still going as of Total Drama All-Stars. The other being Lindsay and Tyler. **Coincidentally, both couples were separated for one season or more season as the male member did not compete while the female did. **Additionally, only the female member from both couples makes a cameo in the fourth season while the male doesn't. *This couple is one of the seven couples that is currently together. The others are Alejandro and Heather, Beth and Brady, Dakota and Sam, Lindsay and Tyler, Mike and Zoey, and Kotone and Richard. See also Category:Relationships Category:Interaction